Avatar: The 2nd Hope, Book 2
by DeusExManiac
Summary: We all know about the cycle of the Avatar. However, Aang's time as the Avatar have driven into the time of the Avatar originally destined after him. A freelance artist discovers she is that Avatar and joins Aang and the gang to defeat the fire nation.
1. The Wanderer

Dust flurries in the air. Wind blows in the direction of its destiny, so follows a young woman. Walking on a trail with her coolie hat covering her face, only to carry what was inside her backpack. She walks pass a billboard sign of wanted "criminals" of the fire nation. One of the many, was a picture of a young woman resembling the same woman that walked passed it. As she kept walking, 2 unmasked fire nation soldiers walks in the opposite direction. She silently notices when she laid her crystal blue eyes on them. She tries to walk faster than before to avoid them as the soldiers begins to make a approach. She covers her face back with her coolie hat. The 2 soldiers walk by in a breeze minding their own conversation.

**Fire Nation Soldier1**: I mean, c'mon did he had to go that far? It almost cost him his life.

**Fire Nation Soldier2**: Well, you can't stop the guy. When he starts something, he won't stop until he's done.

**Fire Nation Soldier1**: Well, let's just hope it doesn't takes his life first. He has a kid.

She's in relief. She continues walking with reassuring thoughts of safety. As the 2 Fire Nation Soldiers were walking, one of them saw a glimpse of the mysterious woman they have passed by, then a question have surfaced that would change the situation completely.

**Fire Nation Soldier2**: Hey, doesn't she seem familiar?

The young woman stop dead in her tracks. She tries not to sacrum to a full panic attack.

**Fire Nation Soldier1**: Nawh, you're probably mistaken.

**Fire Nation Soldier2**: No, no, I've seen her before.

Sweat starts showering down the young woman's face as she soon knows her doom.

The soldier looks at the billboard sign of wanted fire nation "criminals" to soon recognize the young woman.

**Fire Nation Soldier2**: I know, She's the wanted traveler Azoka!

As soon as those words shot out of the soldier, the young woman starts running for her life sake. Soon after the soldiers follows in a dangerous speed.

**Fire Nation Soldier2**: Come back here!

The 2nd soldier kept running after her, when the first one stopped for a quick second

**Fire Nation Soldier1**: She's fast.

He draws a fire whips from his right hand and whips it at the feet of the young woman

She dodges the whip of fire and keeps running. Another person walking from a distance, right in front of her path. She looks behind her to only see the 2 soldiers gaining up foot by foot. As the soldiers approach her, so does the other person from the distance. The soldiers start to grow tired of the chase and began shooting fire balls at her. She does her best to dodge everyone of them.

**Fire Nation Soldier1**: She's too cunning, the wanted paper didn't say anything to bringing her back alive. So we might as well burn her to a crisp!

She's in disbelief of what she just heard. She gather herself together and sprint to her tip velocity. The run had ended when she finally came in contact with the person that was walking in front of her. It turned out to be Toph she bumped into.

**Toph**: Hey, watch where you're going!

**Young Lady (Azoka)**: I'm sorry!

She shifts on Toph's left and kept running

Toph feels the 2 soldiers running after the young lady. The 2 soldiers threw fire balls at the young lady. Toph heard the shots and realized that they were fire nation soldiers.

**Toph**: Fire Nation…..

She then earth bends a curved wall separating the soldiers and the young lady. The lady then runs on and off the wall to continue her route. She got away safely.

**Fire Nation Soldier1**: What the-

**Fire Nation Soldier2**: She got away.

The soldier pauses, looks Toph dead in her eyes, then continues

**Fire Nation Soldier1**: What did you do that before? She was wanted!

Out of rage, the soldier threw a firey punch at Toph, but she stop him with her bare hand

**Fire Nation Soldier2**: How dare you!

The soldier started to run at Toph, and as soon as the soldier marks near a foot behind her, Toph senses the vibrations and kicked her heels back to create an earth pillar that struck him from behind. The soldier flew airborne to land on the other. As soon he landed on the soldier, Toph kicked forward, crashing her foot on the ground and send the 2 soldiers all the way to the end of the trail into a small lake. A giant splash came about, and so did a smirk running across Toph's face. The 2 soldiers are now sitting in the small lake with one shooting water on the other soldier's head. The other soldier looks at his comrade with a devious look in his eyes. The other soldier smiled in fear. after, Toph then continues on with her walk. The young lady looks back at Toph and bows and thanks her silently as she continues on her journey, where ever the wind blew.


	2. A Rising Friendship and A New Enemy

Toph has finally made it back to campsite where the rest of the crew were at. Katara is setting up camp for the night while Sokka trying to catch fish.

**Toph**: I'm back.

Toph announces; she flops to the ground tired, and catching her breath. Sokka sees her on the ground and quickly runs over leaving a long dust cloud behind

**Sokka**: Do you have any meat?

Sokka asks in anticipation. He waits no loner than a few seconds to hear Toph's stern and short reply

Toph: Nope

**Sokka**: Then we're done here.

Sokka exchanges with a quick response to her answer. He runs back to the river and tries to catch a fish with his hands.

**Toph**: But, I did "bump" into someone.

Toph add on. Katara's attention immediately been captured bu her words, curious of who is she talking about

**Katara**: Who?

**Toph**: I dunna know, she literally bumped into me. She was being chased by these 2 fire benders. She might be a criminal.

**Katara**: That's horrible! Was she okay?

**Sokka**: Who cares? If she's a criminal to the Fire Nation, then they should had a reason to try to capture her.

Katara is in shock, and anger by her brother's heartless answer

**Katara**: Oh so you're agreeing with the Fire Nation now?

**Sokka**: No, just saying, it's a possibility that she might be a very dangerous criminal, from the fire nation. The FIRE NATION!

Sokka retaliates, defending his answer.

**Toph**: They were trying to kill her on the spot. That sounds pretty cold to me

**Katara**: What if she's innocent?

**Toph**: Maybe. She didn't sound like the criminal type. Besides, I've taken care of those fire benders.

**Katara**: That's reassuring. Maybe they'll stop chasing her.

**Toph**: I doubt it.

Toph looks left and right looking for Aang, but she doesn't see him anywhere

**Toph**: Speaking of innocent, where's Twinkle Toes?

**Katara**: He went to a remote place where he can practicing his earthbending.

**Toph**: Good. Hmmm, hope he doesn't crushes anything important.

Toph rolls up off the ground. She dusts herself off of durt and move a few paces to her left and earthbends a tent

**Toph**: I'm going to bed

**Katara**: This early?

**Toph**: Yeap, I had enough for today.

**Katara**: You haven't eaten dinner yet

**Toph**: I had berries and Catfish Hog on the way here.

Toph makes her way under her tent and snuggles in the dirt for a comforting rest. Sokka was alarmed by her mention of food. And he was even more alarmed by the meat she have ate.

**Sokka**: So you did have meat!

Toph, annoyed by his burst of anger, she uses her earthbending to move the earth under Sokka and sends him airborne into the water

**Toph**: Good night!

Katara, witnessing the whole thing, chuckles at the sight.

**Katara**: You sort of have that coming.

Sokka grumbles and moans as he lifts his head up from the water to only have a fish in his mouth. He spits it out and crawls out of the water. After everything has calm down, Toph's lies under her tent, and ponders about the encounter of the girl.

**Toph**: (I wonder if she's okay?)

She then turns over to her side and falls asleep.

The young woman now recognize as Azoka traveled far and out after her ordeal and find the one reassuring thing, she has made it to the Refugee Ships to Ba Sing Se. In such a happy mood she looks over the ships knowing she'll find a better life beyond hers.

**Azoka**: I made it.

She walks down the path leading to the ships, just waiting for her life to take its course for the better. However, in the distance lies a man and a paper he's holding the wanted poster of Azoka. He clinches the paper and squints his eyes, locking his vision on his unsuspecting target.

**Unknown Man**: I have found you, destined one.

The wind blows toward the direction of the Refugee Ships, and Azoka follows to its path, not knowing the dangers that lie behind the draft.


	3. Starting A New Life with Old Thoughts

Azoka walks up to the Refugee Ships to Ba Sing Se in relief and happiness. The ordeal she experience is long gone and she's ready to move on. When she goes to the checkout line, she notices 2 gentleman. One older, heavy set man, with a gray beard, gray hair and a bald spot. And one toned young teenager with black short hair and a scar on his left eye. She thinks she have known them before, mediating on the thought, but refuses the assumptions and looks forward to getting her ticket . After the man in front of him retrieve his ticket, she moves up one spot to purchase her own.

**Azoka**: One Ticket please

**Ticket Master**: That'll be 150 copper coins

Azoka gave her the money, and in exchange, the Ticket Master stamps her ticket and gives it to Azoka

**Ticket Master**: Have a nice time at Ba Sing Se

**Azoka**: Thank You

Azoka looks dead on the stamp in joy, just waiting to start the life she was hoping for. Azoka continues on to the ship, but she She can't stop helping herself by looking at the 2 pair she saw earlier. The thought knowing them before shuffles back and forth in her thoughts once more, but again she denies her assumption.

**Azoka**: It must be lack of sleep. It has to be.

She continues on to the Refugee Ships. Meanwhile, Team Avatar packs up camp and this marks the start of their mini vacations. Aang, on top of Appa's back, starts packing everything. Katara packs thing up on the ground and hand it to Aang. Sokka tries to route where to go, and Toph cleans up what little mess they made. Everyone climbs on Appa's saddle and makes themselves comfortable. Sokka grabs his map and spreads it out in front of everyone to show the places he's marked.

**Sokka**: Alrighty now, let's see now. We'll start with, ME

Sokka says with a giant smile on his face

**Katara**: Time Out! You?

Katara exclaims in disagreement.

**Sokka**: Yeap, me now where to-

**Katara**: Why you, You haven't done anything except try to catch fish!

**Sokka**: Yeah, but I'm the catchy fishy mappy guy in the group. I've worked hard enough

**Katara**: I think Aang should pick first. He's been working harder than anyone here.

Aang in a bust of joy staring at Katara with big, watery eyes.

**Aang**: You really think so?

**Sokka**: but-

**Aang**: I know exactly where to go!

Sokka was in shock. He signs and hands the map to Aang.

**Aang**: I haven't been there ever since the war started 100 years ago. I hope it's still the same.

**Toph**: I doubt it Twinkle Toes, a 100 years is a long time, anything could've happen to where ever your talking about.

**Aang**: yeah your probably right

Aan's mood changes and he lowerd the map in grief at the possibility. Sokka takes full advantage of the situation and tries to reconvince the gang to let him have the choosing

**Sokka**: Then can I pick?

Sokka squeezes in with a big smile

**Katara**: NO!

Sokka turns his back, crosses his arms, and signs again. Katara turns her attention to Aang and tries to comfort him

**Katara**: I'm sure it's still there Aang, we'll look just in case. Does that make you feel better?

Katara places her hand on Aang's back for comfort

Aang sniffs

**Aang**: Yeah

Afterwards, everyone prepares for flight. They grab their seats and secure everything down for takeoff.

**Toph**: So, where are we going?

Aang turns around

**Aang**: You'll know when we get there.

Aang slides up to Appa's head and grabs the rein and commands the flying beast to launch in the air.

**Aang**: Yip Yip!

Appa slowly ascends in a runway style and soon flies off into sky


	4. Tea With A Known Stranger

Azoka finally finds her way to the Ships and get on. Soon after, she finds a spot on the ship near the docks and lays her belongings on the spot. She walks up to the dock's rails to feel the wind from the direction of her new, fresh, life at Ba Sing Se. When she turned around, she saw the same 2 gentlemen before she got on.

**Azoka**: Them 2 again.

She kept staring at them, still trying to figure out why she have these thought of knowing them from long ago. Again she forgets and continues watching the 2 men. As she was watching them, The heavy set man turns his head and looks straight at Azoka. Azoka quickly turns her head side ways to not be seen, but it was too late. The man now knows he and his nephew have been watched, but it's not the same reaction a lot of people would have.

**Iroh**: Hey, isn't that the same lady we saw earlier getting her ticket?

Iroh points at Azoka and Zuko looks

**Zuko**: I don't know, and I don't care.

Zuko turns back around. Iroh looks at Azoka once more, but only to smile. Iroh feels as if he's obligated to say something to her. He turns to Zuko.

**Iroh**: Let's invite her over for some tea.

Zuko becomes alarmed at his decision and reacts with a tempered response

**Zuko**: What are you-

**Iroh**: Hey you!

Azoka turns her head to Iroh. She points to herself in reassurance that he's talking to her.

**Azoka**: Me?

Iroh nods his head

**Iroh**: Would you care to drink tea with us?

Azoka thinks to herself about his offer. She smiles and accepts.

**Azoka**: Sure.

Azoka walks over and sits besides Iroh

**Azoka**: Thank you.

**Iroh**: No problem. Sharing tea with a stranger is life's many wonders.

Azoka smiles and Iroh gives a tea cup to Azoka and pour her some tea. A few minutes past and Azoka and Iroh engage in conversation, while Zuko remains quite the whole time.

**Azoka**: I'm sorry about earlier. It's just you and your nephew looks like someone I've been looking for.

Iroh sips some tea and sets his cup down.

**Iroh**: Who are you looking for? Maybe we can help.

**Azoka**: I don't think you can.

**Iroh**: Why so?

**Azoka**: Well, the truth is, I don't really know why I'm looking for them. It's just a feeling I have. I feel they're the key to my past. I don't even remember what they look like. I'm missing a part of me, that, I want to find.

**Iroh**: I see

Iroh sips some more tea

**Zuko**: I guess we have something in common.

Zuko finally break his silence, catching Azoka's attention.

**Azoka**: You lost someone too?

**Iroh**: It's not really a person he lost.

He turns his head to Zuko

**Iroh**: Let's just say he lost something he thinks he can't regain for himself.

**Azoka**: Well, I hope you regain whatever you lost.

Zuko gets up and walks to the dock's rails. Azoka watches.

**Azoka**: I'm sorry. Did I say anything wrong?

**Iroh**: No, no, he's just having his moments. Give him a few minutes.

Azoka starts to look depressed, but thinking.

**Iroh**: Is something wrong?

**Azoka**: No, no.

Azoka pauses then continues, with a smile

**Azoka**: I never got your names.

Iroh froze

**Iroh**: Well uh, my name is Mushi, and he's Lee.

Iroh says with a big smile

**Azoka**: Mushi and, Lee.

Azoka shows signs of happiness.

**Azoka**: Thank you for the tea, Mushi.

**Iroh**: It's always a pleasure.

Iroh in relief

**Iroh** (_to himself_): Whew.

Another young man walks up to Azoka with determination. This young man turns out to be Jet.

**Jet**: Hey you, we're gonna "borrow" a couple of snacks from th captain, you in?

Azoka pauses with thought

Her answer is….


	5. The Captain's Thieves

**Jet**: Hey you, how would you like to help grad a couple of "snacks" from the Captain

Azoka thinks about the offer. She take a second looks at her meal and doesn't take another second to respond.

**Azoka**: Uh, sure. This stuff turns my stomach anyways

She sets aside her pork slop.

**Jet**: Great, we have another one

Azoka gets up, turns to Iroh, and bows in respect

**Azoka**: Thank you again for the tea.

**Iroh**: I would love to share tea with you again very soon

Iroh bow in respose. Azoka walks away with Jet to meet the rest of Jet's group

**Jet**: Alright, it looks like we have enough

As Jet discusses the plan, Azoka looks to her left and saw Zuko. She still think she has seen him other than here before, but yet again, she refuses the assumptions. She turns her attention back to Jet to hear more about the plan. Somewhere in the Si Wong Desert, Katara, Toph, and Sokka are all navigating through. While Aang is trying to look for Appa separately from the group. They grow tired and weary as the day progressively becomes hotter

**Toph**: It's…so….hot…

**Katara**: Try not to think about the heat as much. We'll get out the desert soon.

**Toph**: It better be real soon or I'll end up like Sokka.

**Sokka**: If the sun is in the sky, then how come 2 plus 2 equals fish?

Sokka, delirious from the cactus juice, blurts out crazy quotes and insane comments. He makes jokes that he only gets and laughs out loud like if everyone was involved.

**Sokka**: Aha ha ha ha...

Sokka dances around

**Toph**: Ugh! We're gonna die out here…

**Katara**: Please, hurry up Aang.

In the Meantime, Jet, Zuko, Smeller Bee, Long Shot, and Azoka prepare themselves to infiltrate the Captain's Kitchen. They carefully They located an open window to the kitchen.

**Jet**: Smeller Bee, check if anyone's in the kitchen.

Smeller Bee: Gotcha

**Jet**: Here, take this rope so you can throw it down

Smeller Bee takes the rope and climbs up the wall. She back flips into the kitchen. Everyone waits for a response. A few seconds past. Suddenly, a rope falls down from the window and Smeller Bee's head pop out the window.

**Smeller Bee**(whisper): Clear

Jet nods. Everyone ascends up to the window. Smeller Bee pulls up the rope and walks away from the window. They silently grab what ever they can. As they pack everything, they all here foot steps from below.

**Jet**: Hurry

Everyone rushes what they're doing and finishes. Long Shot ties the rope they use to climb up on one of his arrows. He draws his arrow on the bow, he takes aim, and shoots the arrow on a nearby wooden support. He then ties the other end of the rope to a knob on a door. Long Shot nods and everyone gathers everything, ties it on their backs, and slides down the rope to a platform. Everyone except Azoka slides down the rope. Azoka unties the rope on the door knob, holds on the end of the rope and jumps out of the window swinging to the other side. Long Shot pulls out the arrow on the wooden support and everyone jumps off the platform and makes a run for it. As soon as they jump, the people who were on the steps turn out to be the chefs for the captains

**Chef**: What happened here? Oh my poor ingredients….

The Chef whimpers over his loss. Everyone else pack in for the night and hides the food in their packs

**Jet**: Nice work everyone. We'll be feasting like kings tomorrow.

**Azoka**: It didn't felt right though.

**Smeller Bee**: Well, it wasn't right when the captain ate like a fat happy king while the rest of us ate like rats in an ally.

**Zuko**: He has a point there

**Smeller Bee**: Imma girl!

Zuko in an awkward shock

**Zuko**: Uh, sorry….

Jet stretches

**Jet**: Well, I'm going to bed. I'm gonna have a nice dream knowing this food is ours now

Long Shot follows

**Smeller Bee**: Yeah, a LADY needs her rest.

She emphasizes to Zuko, and leaves

**Zuko**: I said I was sorry!

Zuko begins to storm away. Then he turns to Azoka

**Zuko**: Well, are you coming or not?

Azoka doesn't responds

**Zuko**: Well?

Azoka takes a moment of silence, then answers his call with

**Azoka**: Yeah

She follows Zuko to where ever Iroh was sleeping at. Everyone has fallen asleep, except Azoka. She goes to the Deck's rails and gently crosses her hands on the rails and lays her chin down on her arms. She looks beyond the sea and thought to herself

**Azoka**: (Maybe they're the ones I'm looking for)

She gently falls asleep.


	6. To The Impenetrable City

Azoka wakes up from her sleep, stretches out her arms and legs to start her morning. She walked to where her belongings were at and pick them up. As she was doing that, she saw Jet, Zuko, Iroh, Smeller Bee, and Long Shot preparing to eat what they have stolen from the captain's kitchen.

**Jet**: You're awake. Care to join us for breakfast?

**Azoka**: Yeah, sure.

She then looks around to everyone on board eating the same foods they've stolen.

**Smeller Bee**: You're probably wondering why everyone else is eating what we have, right?

**Azoka**: I guess

Azoka response with a short pause

**Smeller Bee**: Well, we had more than enough left, and I wasn't going to let Jet keep it for ourselves.

Smeller playfully nubs at Jet

**Smeller Bee**: I wasn't gonna let anyone else eat like rats.

Azoka smiles.

**Jet**: Well are you gonna join us or not.?

**Iroh**: You must Azoka, this food is very delightful.

Iroh softly laughs as he pats his large torso. Azoka gently laughs, then a question is raised

**Azoka**: About Ba Sing Se,

Everyone's attention is on Azoka

**Azoka**: When are we gonna be there?

**Zuko**: While you were asleep, the announcer of the ship says we're an hour away from the outer walls.

Azoka face lit up

**Azoka**: Really? She runs to the dock's rails and looks toward the ocean.

**Azoka**: I'm so close.

She smiles. Behind her, everyone else is in confusion

**Jet**: What's with her?

Jet looks at Smeller Bee. Smeller Bee shrugs and they continue eating their meal. While Azoka is waiting for The outer walls of Ba Sing Se, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo found a giant rock formation at the middle of the Si Wong desert. Toph flops on the top of the formation and makes a "rock angel"

**Toph**: Ah, solid ground.

Katara finds a cave nearby on the formation. She wouldn't believe what she saw, the cave had an odd shape to it. Everyone else followed Katara to the entrance of the cave.

**Katara**: Look at the shape.

**Aang**: It doesn't look natural.

Sokka, now out of his crazy mind from the cactus juice, walks in the cave.

**Sokka**: The walls are covered with this gooey yellow substance.

He felt the walls, dip his hand in the substance, and taste it.

**Sokka**: Blah! It's disgusting!

He then rubs his tongue on the ground to got rid of the taste

**Sokka**: Bleh, bleh, Augh!

**Katara**: Why are you eating it? Yo don't even know what it is. It's just like that cactus juice.

**Sokka**: What? I'm a curious guy.

**Katara**: Does a curious guy have to "curiously" eat anything they don't know about?

Sokka pauses

**Sokka**: Technically, yes.

Suddenly, Toph feels vibrations coming from inside of the cave.

**Toph**: I hear something coming. It's some kind of buzzing noise.

Everyone looks inside of the cave and saw a swarm on Buzzard Wasps

coming their way.

**Aang**: Everyone get out of the way!

Everyone jumps out of the way. The Wasps swarms and attacks the group Aang airbends them away while Katara uses the water she had left to whip them away and Toph and Sokka does their part in fighting off the wasps. While they try to fight off the wasps, an hour passed by, Azoka and the rest of the refugees have made to a welcoming center for Ba Sing Se. All the refugees on every ship gets off, and stretches to go on the train to the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. Before they leave, she saw Jet angry and Smeller bee try to calm him down. Then she over heard something Jet said to Smeller Bee.

**Jet**: Those 2 are fire nation!

Jet points at Iroh and Zuko with one of his hook swords. Azoka looks at Iroh and Zuko, not knowing what's going on, and continues walking to the monorail to Ba Sing Se. As she walks, a dark figure looks at her from behind, with dark intentions to hurt Azoka. He smiles with his large teeth and watches as Azoka gets on the monorail to Ba Sing Se.


	7. The Drill And Its Leaking Secrets

Aang and the rest made it to Ba Sing Se to try to help stopping the drill that's planning to penetrate the walls. So far the, the wall has not been penetrated by the drill, but as seconds pass, the the distance between the drill and the wall grows shorter. However, the forces doesn't seem to be reacting as they should be, and Aang tries to convince their leader to let them help him and his army.

**Aang**: Please, you have to let us help.

**General Sung**: We don't need your help Avatar. The Terra Team have everything under control. They don't call it the "Impenetrable City" for nothing.

**Sokka**: Does that look like under control to you?

He points down to the drill and the General saw the Terra Team falling down one by one by Ty Lee and Mai. Then a giant fire ball flings in the air from one of the support tanks beside the giant drill. The General and Aang both duck from the giant fire ball

**General Sung**: The drill is all yours!

Aang nods

**Aang**: Let's go.

Aang and Toph creates an elevator from the ground below from earth to descend the team safety. Everyone gets on, and before they go, they had one last think to say to General Sung

**Sokka**: What about you in your men?

General Sung: don't worry about them,

Gently laughs in fear

**General Sung**: We'll try to help…from the sidelines. The injured ones will be treated.

The team soon slides down the walls to stop the giant drill from going any further. The General looks down at the wall at Aang and the others.

**General Sung**: Good luck avatar. You'll need it!

Meanwhile, the monorail to Ba Sing Se draws more and more closer to the outer wall

Sitting in the monorail, Azoka seems to look tired. Suddenly at the corner of her eye she saw Aang and the rest getting inside the drill, except Toph. As soon as she saw Toph, she recognizes her from back then when Toph saved her life from those 2 fire nation soldiers

**Azoka**: (It's that girl)

Azoka noticed the size of the giant drill at the outer wall

**Azoka**: (Yah! Look at the size of that thing!)

**Guide**: Are you alright ma'am?

Azoka turns around to the guide. The guide looks at Azoka in confusion.

**Azoka**: I'm just fine. Really.

The guide gives one last glimpse of her and went his way. She continued to watch the drill take action on the wall.

**Stranger**: That was a close one.

Azoka turns around to the stranger

**Azoka**: How so?

**Stranger**: That guide is an associate with the Dai Li.

**Azoka**: So?

**Stranger**: The Dai Li is in charge of protecting and maintaining the traditions and safety of Ba Sing Se; Long Feng is their leader. They do what ever it takes, at all cost, to keep Ba Sing Se in a state of a Utopia.

**Azoka**: What about the war? Aren't they affected from it?

**Stranger**: Of course they are. You just can't mention the war there. They don't want a panic attack spreading within the walls.

**Azoka**: What happened if someone did talk about it, and they get caught by this Dai Li?

**Stranger**: I'm not sure about this myself, but I heard they sent you to an isolated dark room where they brainwash you into thinking the war isn't going to affect them, better yet saying the war never happened.

**Azoka**: Yikes. What if that doesn't work?

**Stranger**: Well, try not to think about it.

Azoka gulps in fear

**Stranger**: And that's not the worse part.

**Azoka**: It's not!?

Azoka's brief exclamation can be heard by everyone on the monorail.

**Stranger**: Shhhh.

**Azoka**: Sorry, everyone.

Everyone minds the brief

**Stranger**: You have to keep it down.

**Azoka**: I panicked, sorry.

**Stranger**: I don't blame you. As I was saying, There's another rumor about these missing women who were brainwashed by the Dai Li and turned into tour guides for newcomers of Ba Sing Se.

**Azoka**: That's horrible.

**Stranger**: Relax, they're just rumors. They're probably not real. I never told you my name, didn't I?

Azoka nods her head no

**Stranger**: My name is Cǎao. I'm a refugee from Omashu.

**Azoka**: I heard that place was taken over by the Fire Nation.

**Cǎao**: Yeah, I'm one of the lucky ones who made it out unharmed.

**Azoka**: My name is Azoka.

**Cǎao**: Azoka, hey isn't that a Water Tribe name? Or maybe it's Fire Nation.

Cao scratches his head in confusion.

**Azoka**: It's both actually. You see, my dad was Fire Nation and my mom was from the Northern Water Tribe. My name was originally Asoka, but my dad wanted a Fire Nation name for me, so they replaced the s with a z.

**Cǎao**: Wow, I thought you were Water Tribe for sure when I saw those crystal blue eyes and that near tan skin for sure. Then again, you do have black hair and your skin is a little on the white side of the tan.

**Azoka**: To be honest with you, I'm actually surprised I remembered that.

**Cǎao**: How come?

**Azoka**: I lost most of my memory from some kind of incident. I don't remember anything from my past. Yet, I feel this drive to look for these 2 men; maybe they're part of my past.

**Cao**: I'm sorry to hear. I hope you find what you're looking for.

**Azoka**: Thank you.

Azoka smiles. After their conversation, Azoka, redirects her attention to the drill, amazed at how far deep they have gotten into the wall

**Azoka**: So, what about the drill?

Azoka points to the drill.

**Cǎo**: Just try not to mention it. Just relax and think bright. At least we're not in the war itself.

**Azoka**: I guess your right.

**Cǎao**: Well, I'm gonna take a nap

Cǎao leans his head back and slowly fall asleep in his chair. Azoka looks at the drill one more time and tries to She turns away from the drill.

**Azoka**: (Everything will be fine)


	8. Brainwashing The Innocent

The giant drill have finally reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Soon after the drill began to penetrate the wall, the impact shook the monorail that Azoka is on. Everyone who was asleep suddenly woken and anyone who wasn't was in a state of surprise. Then the lights flickered.

**Azoka**: What was that?

Cǎao wakes up from the loud noise

**Cǎao**: What's going on?

**Azoka**: I don't know.

She looked out the window and figured out why the monorail shook

**Azoka**: Look, The drill penetrated the wall. That's what probably caused the shock.

**Cǎao**: The wall..…..is falling.

Cǎao witnesses the beginning of the destruction of his new hope, his new home. His demeanor changes for the worse and soon he begins to weep.

**Azoka**: Hey, what ever happened to that lighten spirit?

**Cǎao**: Well, that was before the drill penetrated the wall. And now, we're all in danger.

Cao's emotion spreads to Azoka, and she also saddens. At their moment of pity, the Guide makes his way to the middle of the monorail with Dai Li agents behind him

**Guide**: Don't worry everyone. Everything is just fine.

Suddenly, the 2 Dai Li walks up to the front.

**Guide**: Just sit back and relax

The Dai Li soldiers grabs a hypnotic device out of their sleeves. Cao instantly recognizes the device and comes to a startling conclusion

**Cǎao**: They're going to try to brainwash us.

Azoka's expression on her face tells all. She's frightened to the bone, but she acts, fast. She noticed an emergency exit on the ceiling of the monorail. She looks around for clear. She quickly jumps on the chair with her feet in and jumps on the ceiling to open the door. Seconds after the Dai Li spots her

**Dai Li soldier 1**: Hey you!

She looks at then in fright and opens the door and flips out of the monorail. She attempts to run, but then she realizes, she couldn't leave Cǎao. She runs back to the exit opening and reach her to get Cǎao.

**Azoka**: Grab on, hurry!

Cǎao looks at Azoka, and then turn his head to the running Dai Li

**Dai Li soldier 2**: You don't want to do this. Everything will be just fine.

**Cǎao**: No, I can't fall for it.

He shakes his head and stretches his hand to Azoka

**Azoka**: (almost there)

They stretch as far as the can and finally reached each other. Azoka then grabs both of his hands and pulls him up on top of the monorail. They both smile at each other knowing they'll be safe. When they try to get up, a tug sends Cǎao halfway back into the monorail.

**Azoka**: Cǎao!

She reaches down the monorail to once try to grab on Caǎo again

**Cǎo**: They bind my feet up. You have to go without me.

**Azoka**: I won't let them have you! Hang on!

Cǎao smiled at Azoka for one last time, and let go of her hand

**Azoka**: No, Cǎao!

Azoka in anger, she bangs on the monorail's ceiling and continues on to the wall

**Dai Li soldier 1**: wait, that girl is still up there.

She then looks back and saw the other Dai Li soldier jump out of the entrance.

**Dai Li soldier 2**: You're mine now

He then flings his earth gloves toward Azoka to capture her, but she dodges and keeps running.

**Dai Li soldier 2**: You're not getting away from me that easily.

Then he earth bends mounds and mounds of earth thrusting into the air try to stab Azoka. She makes use of them and jumps one by one as she progresses to the walls of Ba Sing Se. As she dodge the earth she gets closer and closer until she could touch it, but the soldier won't let her go that easily.

**Dai Li soldier 2**: I've had it with you!

He creates a wave of earth to crash down on Azoka. Azoka jumps over the giant wave and onto the walls' walk way. She jumps off one other side finally reaching Ba Sing Se. She tries slowing down by using the 2 knives she used to carve meat and wood and stabbing it on the wall. She starts slowing down as soon as she penetrated the wall until she stops. She extract her knives from the walls and jump down. Azoka turns around and looks up to the wall.

**Azoka**: I'm sorry, my friend.

She bows with regret, turns around, and walks away. Suddenly, she saw the monorail entering into Ba Sing Se. She hid near a clump of bushes trying to avoid being caught. The monorail passed Azoka in a breeze. Azoka now in relief she continues on. She was stopped by a reminder about the drill. She turns to her right to see that part of the drill has been partially penetrated through the wall. She was terrified at the sight. She then thought to herself how she could help.

**Azoka**: If I try to help, maybe I can stop it from going any further.

Azoka runs to the drill, but at a glance, it stopped spinning.

**Azoka**: What? It stopped.

She saw smoke coming from behind the wall where the drill is.

**Azoka**: They've must of stop it.

Azoka's in relief to finally see the drill in ruins

**General Sung**: Hey you!

Azoka looks up to the General

**General Sung**: It's not safe here. Go Away!

Azoka looks at the General with a funny devious look Then walks away from their face down


	9. We Meet Again

Days have passed since the ordeal of the giant drill, and so far, everything is in peace. Some of the construction workers are fixing the giant hole in the wall, while others are trying to destroy what part of the drill penetrated through the wall. Way on the other side of Ba Sing Se, was Azoka, in new clothes, and has started a new life. With all this spare time she has, she uses it by paining the scenery of Ba Sing Se. Today she walks up a hill with her canvas, paint, brushes, a stool, and a stand for her canvas. She sets everything up for to paint her neighborhood she lives in. As she paints she hears voices coming from bottom of the hill.

**Voice 1**: Hey, maybe there's someone up on this hill that can help us.

**Voice 2**: Let's go see.

The footsteps comes closer and closer not knowing who they are. Azoka continues to paint trying to ignore the fact it might be the Dai Li after her. The footsteps doesn't stop, it keeps going until, she saw who it was. It was Aang and the rest giving out flyers about Appa.

**Katara**: Um, excuse me ma'am.

Azoka moves her vision toward Katara.

**Azoka**: Yes.

**Sokka**: Have you seen this animal anywhere?

Sokka hands over A poster of Appa

**Azoka**: You're missing a giant puffy head?

Sokka in an awkward shock

**Katara**: I told you the picture wasn't all that good. I bet everyone in town thinks it that way.

**Sokka**: Hey, this picture is a work of art original to its owner.

Sokka turns to Azoka

**Sokka**: So, have you seen this giant puffy head before?

**Azoka**: No, I'm sorry.

As they talk, Top soon recognizes Azoka's voice from long ago.

**Toph**: Wait a minute.

She walks up to Azoka

**Toph**: You're that lady I've saved before

**Katara**: This is her?

**Azoka**: You recognize me?

**Toph**: Yeah, you almost truck me down.

She punches Azoka on her Left arm

**Toph**: How can I forget that

**Azoka**: Ouch

Aang steps up to Azoka

**Aang**: Please, If you know anything about him, come tell us as soon as possible.

**Azoka**: I'll be sure to tell you, Aang.

She bows to Aang

**Aang**: Wait, how did you know my name?

Everyone looks at Azoka.

**Azoka**: I don't know, it just came to me like second nature.

Everyone looks at each other, but quickly brushes it off.

**Azoka**: Well, I do find your, animal, I'll come looking for you and give any bit of information I can.

Aang smiles

**Aang**: Thank you. It's nice having someone here we can trust.

**Azoka**: I know what you mean. This may sound weird, but it feels like I've known you somehow.

Azoka squeezes her stomach

**Azoka**: Me too.

**Toph**: You're in grave danger in the Fire nation, aren't you?

Azoka nods yes

**Azoka**: But I'm wanted for all the wrong reasons.

**Sokka**: Then I guess you're wanted for all the wrong reasons here too.

Sokka hands her a wanted poster of Azoka.

**Azoka**: Oh no.

**Katara**: We found it on our way to here. Aang said to get it, but he doesn't know why.

**Azoka**: I see.

She gives off a sign of distress

**Toph**: You should join us. You'll be safer with us.

**Sokka**: Oh no! We can't let that happen

**Katara**: Why not? You're afraid of giving up part of your dinner?

**Sokka**: That too. And the fact that she has not one, but two wanted posters from two different places against her. We can't risk it.

**Katara**: We have Aang, and he has plenty by the Fire Nation

**Sokka**: But he's the Avatar. That's a good enough excuse.

**Toph**: But you heard her, she's wanted for all the wrong reasons.

**Azoka**: It's fine. I understand. It can be very dangerous having someone who's wanted in 2 places come along your journey.

She gets off of her stool she was sitting on and walks to Toph

**Azoka**: But as gratitude, I'll pat for any food and needs for your journey.

**Toph**: Sweet. And thank you.

**Azoka**: I'll be an honor.

**Aang**: Thank you, Azoka.

Aang bows

**Azoka**: How did you know my name?

Aang looks at Azoka

**Aang**: They same you knew my name, I guess. We must be going now. Any second wasted might me the second someone knows about Appa.

**Sokka**: Yeah, let's go.

**Aang**: Thank you for all your help.

**Azoka**: No, thank you.

As they walk away Azoka stops them from going any further.

**Azoka**: Wait!

Everyone looks at Azoka

**Azoka**: Please, at least let me go with you for now to get your supplies.

**Sokka**: Fine.

**Katara**: I'll go with you to get them

**Sokka**: Then I guess me and Aang will post more posters.

**Aang**: Here, take these.

Aang gives Katara and Azoka more posters

**Aang**: That way, we'll cover more ground.

Katara and Azoka takes the posters

**Katara**: Alright then.

And after all is said, everyone went their separate ways for the time being. Azoka realizes she forgot her art supplies and rushes back up the hill to retrieve them.

**Azoka**: Oh, my painting material.

When she gathered her belongings, she walks back down to Katara to start their shopping.


	10. The Lightning Bender

As they look for the mart, Katara and Azoka walks toward Azoka's house.

**Azoka**: Sorry about stopping. I just need to drop of my painting supplies here.

**Katara**: Sorry about my brother. He can be a jerk sometimes.

Azoka turns to Katara

**Azoka**: It's fine, I completely understand his point. You have the avatar and it puts a giant target on all of your backs. I don't want to become a burden.

Azoka looks at Katara's necklace and coyly smiles at it

**Azoka**: So, who's the lucky guy?

Katara tries to figure out what is she meant by that. Then it hits her, she instinctively looks down and sees a small tip of her necklace. The it hits her.

**Katara**: You mean my necklace?

Azoka nods

**Azoka**: Aren't you getting married?

**Katara**: I think I'm a bit young for that. This necklace was given from my mother, which she got from her mother.

**Azoka**: It's beautiful.

**Katara**: Thank you. This is all I have left of your mother, before she died.

**Azoka**: I'm so sorry.

Silence filled the air

**Azoka**: Well, I guess we should get those supplies eh?

**Katara**: Of course. Don't forget to pass out the flyers too.

When they were walking and passing out flyers a mysterious shadow lurks behind them and follows them on their every move.

**Katara**: I never got you name.

**Azoka**: (That's happening a lot lately)

**Azoka**: My name's Azoka.

**Katara**: My name's Katara. And my brother's name is Sokka

**Azoka**: Now we all known each other, we can become good friends.

**Katara**: I would like that. We all would like that.

Azoka and Katara smile at each other

**Azoka**: The food stand is just up ahead.

The rush tot the food stand. The mysterious follows closer and closer to the 2

Azoka then gets a felling of someone's watching the 2. She stops on her tracks

**Katara**: Is something wrong?

Azoka doesn't responds for a few seconds. Then she breaks the silence

**Azoka**: Did you get the feeling someone's watching you? Following wherever you go?

**Katara**: Yeah, sort of.

Katara looks left and right to see who's been following them

**Katara**: Let's keep walking. It's probably our imaginations fooling us.

**Azoka**: Yeah, maybe you're right

The both of them keeps walking to the food stand until they've reached

**Azoka:** Here it is. Get what you need and I'll pay for it.

**Katara**: Do you have enough money.

**Azoka**: Well, if having more than 500 gold pieces is enough, then yeah.

**Katara**: Where you get that kind of money?

**Azoka**: I'm a free lancer artisan. I have a job painting picture for the higher classes.

**Katara**: I wish we can get a job that pays us like that. All we ever been paid in is fish

The 2 laughed and continue shopping for good. As they were shopping, Azoka accidentally dropped an apple. It rolled into a nearby ally that was full of darkness

**Azoka**: Sorry, I'll get that.

She follows the fruit until she reached in the ally. She grabs hold of the apple.

**Azoka**: Gotcha.

As soon as she grab the apple, a whip wraps around her wrist and pulls her in the ally.

**Azoka**: AHH!

Katara hears Azoka's scream.

**Katara**: Azoka!

Katara turns around to the clerk behind the stand

**Katara**: Can you please hold this?

**Clerk**: Uh, sure.

Katara runs into the ally

**Clerk**: You're still gonna pay me right?

Katara slows down starts to creep closer to the end of the ally. She places her left hand near her water pouch and draws water from it. She gets closer and closer to the end of the ally, until she saw a light gleaming from the sun. She runs faster until she reaches the light at the end and into a courtyard. She then saw Azoka tied up and at the souls on a man. The same man whose been watching and following Azoka's every move. The man that hunts down the wanted and always gets what he wants.

**Katara**: Who are you?

**The Man**: My name is Caǎo, waterbender.

It's the same man Azoka met at the monorail.

**Katara**: You have one of my friends. Let her go, and nobody gets hurt.

**Cǎao**: Oh someone will get hurt. And it won't be me!

Cǎao earthbends a giant boulder and thrust it to Katara. Katara then splits the bolder in half with her bending and use water whips to make Cǎao lose his balance. It doesn't work. Then Cǎao shifts the ground underneath Katara and makes her lose her balance. Katara then trips near a clay vase to notice something vital.

**Katara:** (There's water in these vases)

She looks around to see more vases.

**Katara**: (They're all over the place)

**Cǎao**: What's the matter little girl? Is that all you can deliver to the table? Fight me!

He sends a shower of small, sharp rocks at Katara. Katara then draws the water from 2 of the vases and creates a protective wall of ice

**Katara**: I'm not through with you yet.

Katara melts the ice back to water and use that water to make a wall of ice for her to run onto. She runs and slides on the ice wall and flings large shards if ice

**Cǎao**: This is more like it.

He Then breaks the wall of ice as Katara progress it further and further until Cǎao destroyed what's left of the wall. Katara jumps off the shattered wall and drew water from a clay vase behind her and waterbends a giant wave that swoop Cǎao off his feet. Cǎao is drenched in water. Katara gets on her feet and lifts up aCǎo with what water lies on the ground and what he was drenched in and created an ice prison. Katara walks up to Azoka and unties her.

**Katara**: Are you okay?

They get on their feet.

**Azoka**: Yeah, I think I am.

She rubs her wrists

**Katara**: Let's get out of here.

**Azoka**: that sounds great right now.

They run toward the entrance to the ally, but their rein of victory ended when Caǎo crushed the ice prison. Katara and Azoka looks back in fear.

**Azoka**: *Gasps*

**Katara**: No!

**Cǎao**: You're not getting away that easily.

Katara tries to bind Cǎao's feet to the ground, but her foot suddenly sunken into the ground by Cǎao's earth bending. Katara and Azoka uses all their power to pull Katara out, but her foot sinks deeper and deeper into the ground. Soon after, her other foot folows along into the ground.

**Cǎao**: You know how the saying goes about quicksand. The harder you pull, the deeper you sink.

He deviously smiles at his 2 victims and walks closing into them with pride. Azoka stands up, fearless, ready to stop this.

**Azoka**: Don't come any closer Cǎao

Cǎao looks at Azoka with confusion, then laughs at her attempt to scare himAzoka looks at Cǎao with more and more hate, flaming in her eyes

**Azoka**: Let her go Cǎao! You can have me if you want, just let her go!

**Cǎao**: That seems tempting, but I'm afraid it's to late for your friend.

Katara sinks deeper. As she tries to pull out of the sand, she takes a moment to think to herself and makes a rash decision.

**Katara**: Azoka, go, please. I'll be fine. just go get Aang and the others!

**Azoka**: No, Katara! I won't let you go!

Katara pulls even harder as she still tries to convince her to leave

**Katara**: Azoka, go...

After hearing Katara desperately pleaing for her to leave, she starts to cry.

**Cǎao**: Don't cry Azoka. You'll join her soon.

Azoka looks up, her eyes drenched in tears. When she spoke, it's like a whole new person

**Azoka**: We're not going anywhere!

She opens her eyes and it glows bright blue. Gushes of wind blows from Azoka, blowing everything around her away from the fight. Katara looks at Azoka with amazement, but fear. She's seen this before, but it seems as if she have seen this for the first time. Cǎo looked at her with sicking happiness, as if he wants this to happen

**Cǎao**: That's right Avatar, show your true colors!

**Katara**: Avatar?!

Katara exclaims. surprised at what he said concerning Azoka

Azoka in such anger, gets in a fighting stance. She moves her hand in front of her, producing deadly bolts of light. The light coils around her, creating a path, to which she is controlling the way. Cǎao grows more and more enthusiastic seeing Azoka generating this large amount to energy. Cǎao makes these giant earth statues and thrust them at Azoka. Azoka crushes them with her lightning.

**Azoka**: Enough!

Azoka takes the great energy she produced and strikes a deadly amount of lightning at Cǎao

Cǎao looks at the lightning and embraces it wholeheartedly.

**Cǎao**: AHHHHHH!

Everything becomes bright and light up the entire alley. As the light dims, so the does the light of Azoka's eyes. She falls on the ground, panting, and surprised. Katara was released from the earth's clutches. She looks at Azoka to see if she's fine. She crawl over to Azoka and sits next to her.

**Katara:** We got to go.

Azoka gets up, and helps Katara up as well. She looks at the injured Cǎao with pity, and she and Katara walks away from the scene.


	11. Shocking Assumptions

As Sokka, Toph, and Aang were walking, Aang suddenly feels this soaring headache.

**Aang**_: _Aurg…

Aang falls on his knees.

**Toph**_: _What wrong baldy?

Toph puts her hands on her hip.

**Aang**_: _I feel so queasy it's like-

Suddenly Aang's tattoos, eyes, and mouth glows, then goes away a second after. Aang gets up fiercely and determined.

**Aang**: Katara and Azoka's in trouble!

Aang runs to find Katara and Azoka. Toph and Sokka looks at each other, shrugs, then runs after Aang all the way on the other side of town is Katara and Azoka dragging their way to safety

**Katara**: Why did that man called you the avatar?

**Azoka**: I, don't know.

Azoka stops walking and in sadness

**Katara**: There can't be 2 avatars. He must of mistaken you.

**Azoka**: Yeah, you're probably-

She was cutoff by a flashback, of her past. She remembers lying in snow unconscious, and another time when she was living in a boomtown with her father. He said "You are a very special individual."She stops remembering and kneels to the ground, in confusion.

**Katara**: What's wrong Azoka? Are you still wounded?

**Azoka**: No, I just, remembered something in my past.

**Katara**: Did you lost your memory?

**Azoka**: Yeah but, I gain some of it back.

**Katara**: I guess that's a good thing.

Katara looks back, and then to Azoka

**Katara**: We need to keep moving.

**Azoka**: Of course.

They keep walking in hopes of finding the rest of the group. Aang and the rest rushes to find Katara and Azoka

**Sokka**: How did you know Katara and that girl is in trouble!

**Aang**: I just do! And that girl's name is Azoka.

**Sokka**: Well sorry if I offended your girlfriend.

**Aang**: She's not my girlfriend!

Toph whispers at Sokka

**Toph**: Geez, I wander what's up with Aang?

They keep running until they see Katara and Azoka. Katara looks up to see Aang and the others.

**Katara**: Hey I see them!

**Azoka**: Looks up as well.

**Azoka**: Ah, thank goodness.

They all finally catch up to each other. Sokka and Toph pants from the running

**Aang**: Are you guys alright?

**Katara**: We're okay at the moment.

**Aang**: Good

Sokka rushes to Katara and get in a fighting stance

**Sokka**: So, who ambushed you? I bet it's Combustion Man again. I'll take care of him once and for all!

Toph flicks Sokka in the head

**Sokka**: Ah! What you do that for?

**Toph**: To keep your mouth shut, meathead.

Katara looks at Aang in s serious way.

**Katara**: Aang, we need to talk. It's about Azoka.

Aang in confusion on why she wants to talk to him

**Aang**: Uh, sure.

Katara turns around to the rest of the group

**Katara**: I'll only take a moment.

Katara and Aang walks to a pot where they can talk quietly

**Katara**: Aang-

**Aang**: Wait, let me talk.

Aang coughs to clear his throat, then continues

**Aang**: Katara, we have known each other for quite a while, and I think we shou-

**Katara**: Azoka went into the Avatar State!

Aang in total and complete shock.

**Aang**: W-What? How is that even possible?

**Katara**: She's not sure herself, but I saw it with my own eyes. I couldn't believe it once I saw it.

Aang looks at Azoka in shock.

**Aang**: What's going on?

Azoka looks at Aang in worry

**Azoka**: I wonder what's wrong?

She turns around to Toph and Sokka. She looks back one more time at Aang and Katara, and then turns her head back around.


	12. The Search For Appa Continues! part 1

Katara and Aang walks back to where the rest of the group is.

**Aang**: I think Azoka should come with us for now on.

**Sokka**: But why?

**Katara**: Just trust Aang and I. She'll be a lot safer with us.

**Sokka**: Fine

**Toph**: Yes!

Sokka looks around Azoka and Katara

**Katara**: What are you looking for?

**Sokka**: Uh, where's the food?

**Katara**: About that…..

Sokka looks at Katara in awkward shock

**Sokka**: You didn't…

**Katara**: Sorry. I left it when Azoka was captured.

**Sokka**: EH!

**Toph**: Ah get over yourself rock-for-brains. It's not like you didn't eat before.

**Sokka**: Yeah, but my heart was set on all those choice meats.

**Azoka**: I'm sorry Sokka. It's my fault. When I got caught, she left the food to save me. Don't worry. I'll get more.

**Sokka**: Can't…wait…any….longer…..

Sokka fakes fainting of lack of meat.

**Aang**: Get up Sokka. We need to find Appa.

**Katara**: We already waste a lot of time. Let's keep going

**Toph**: Right behind ya.

Sokka get up from the ground

**Sokka**: This is getting ridiculous

Azoka walks behind all of them

**Azoka**: (this is one colorful group)

She smiles and continues on.

**Azoka**: So, what are you looking for again?

**Toph**: Aang's missing Sky Bison.

Azoka stops at her tracks.

**Azoka**: A SKY BISON? (So that what the picture was of) Aren't those extinct?

**Sokka**: Yeah, but Aang had him when he was trapped in this block of ice for 100 years.

**Azoka**: He's been in an iceberg for over 100 years? He doesn't look a day over 12.

**Katara**: We know, but it's amazing isn't it? They're friendship last longer than most people live. Appa's very important to Aang. Besides Momo, Appa is all Aang has left of his home at the Southern Air Temple.

**Azoka**: I see.

Azoka looks at Aang

**Azoka**: (Don't you worry Aang. We'll find Appa no matter what)

As they walk, the sky darkens with night and the air fills will a cold atmosphere.

**Katara**: We should go back. It's getting late.

**Aang**: But we haven't search half the city yet.

**Katara**: We'll start fresh in the morning.

**Aang**: Fine.

**Sokka**: That sounds good right now

Everyone heads to the place, except Azoka.

**Katara**: Aren't you coming?

**Azoka**: I have my own place to stay at, but thank you for your generosity.

**Aang**: if you need anything, let us know.

**Toph**: Yeah, 'cause we got your back.

**Azoka**: Thank you Aang.

They went their separate ways for the night. Early in the morning, Sokka's laying on the ground making more flyers of Appa. Suddenly, Katara, Aang, and Azoka runs into the house.

**Sokka**: What's up with you guys?

**Aang**: Azoka made a flyer for Appa.

Katara and Aang shows Sokka the new flyer.

**Aang**: it looks just like him.

**Azoka**: It's the least I could do for now.

**Katara**: We made plenty of copies to go around town.

**Sokka**: Yeah, but what about my flyers?

**Katara**: Are you serious Sokka?

She picks up one of the flyers Sokka's been working on.

**Katara**: Do you expect anyone noticing that this thing is a Sky Bison?

**Sokka**: I haven't seen him in a while, okay?

**Toph**: I think it looks perfect

Sokka turns to Toph.

**Sokka**: Why thank-

Sokka realized that Toph was bluffing about it.

**Sokka**: Why do you have the feel to do that?

Toph smiles.

**Aang**: Well, what are we waiting for, let's spread there flyers.

All across town, Aang spreads flyers of Appa left and right, flying across the skies and dropping flyers on the ground. While Aang is spreading the flyers, Iroh just got the news of getting his own tea shop. Aang finishes off giving out the flyers except for one. He lands on a rooftop to look over the city. Aang looks at the flyer one last time.

**Aang**: Hang on buddy. Well find ya.

He releases it for the wind to carry it. He jumps off the rooftop and flies back to his place. At the same time Zuko walks out of the tea shop for fresh air. Then the same flyer Aang released happens to fly to Zuko's path. Zuko catches the flyer and realized that the Aang is here in Ba Sing Se. he climbs up on top of the tea shop and tries to look for Aang. He glances at the flyer one more time then looks at Ba Sing Se with his cold determined eyes.


	13. The Search For Appa Continues! part 2

Aang finally returns to the place they were staying at. He sits down with happiness knowing there's a chance of anyone finding Appa

**Aang**: I've finished spreading the flyers out. Has anyone came yet?

**Katara**: Patience Aang. You just handed out those flyers today. Just wait.

Aang grumbles in impatience. The he looks at Azoka and remembers what Katara said about her. Aang gets up from his spot and walks over the Azoka.

**Aang**: Azoka, we need to talk.

Katara looks at Aang knowing that their going to talk about what happened with Her and Azoka. Both Aang and Azoka walks to a quiet spot in the house.

**Aang**: I heard what happened with you and Katara.

**Azoka**: Yeah.

**Aang**: How Azoka? How are you able to go into the Avatar State?

**Azoka**: I-

She turns her back on Aang

**Azoka**: I don't know. It just happened.

**Aang**: But how? There's gotta be a way how you did it.

Azoka turns back around in fear.

**Azoka**: Maybe what I felt at the moment. I was angry and sad at the same time, and before I knew it, it was all over.

Aang turns his back on Azoka to think

**Aang**: Aurg, what does it all mean?

Aang start to think about a solution. Suddenly, his face lits up in joy and turns around to Azoka to tell his solutions

**Aang**: We can ask Roku!

Azoka in confusion. They heard a knock from the front door.

**Aang**: Hey, maybe they found Appa.

Katara opens the door, and it turns out to be Ju Di.

**Sokka**: Ju Di?

**Ju Di**: Hello again Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph. Nice to see you once more

Ju Di smiles with her disgustingly happy smile.

**Katara**: I thought you was captured at the party.

**Toph**: And another lady came in her place and called herself Ju Di

Ju Di laughs

**Ju Di**: No, I'm Ju Di, and I came here to tell you that putting up posters and handing out flyers is prohibited At Ba Sing Se unless permission has been granted.

**Sokka**: What?

Everyone looks at Ju Di in rage. Ju Di looks to Sokka's left to see Azoka and Aang

**Ju Di**: I see you have a visitor. You're not allowed to house anyone other than the one's you bought here unless you ask permission as well.

Aang storms to the door with rage toward Ju Di

**Aang**: We don't have time for your permission!

Ju Di's smile quickly vanishes.

**Aang**: So leave us alone!

Aang slams the door on Ju Di's face

**Toph**: Wow, Twinkle Toes, I didn't know you had it in you. I'm very impressed.

Toph smiles

**Azoka**: So, the search continues?

**Sokka**: You better believe it is.

Katara grabs some flyers and give some to everyone.

**Katara**: Then let's go.

Everyone start to post flyers all over Ba Sing Se.

**Azoka**: So, Aang.

**Aang**: Yeah.

**Azoka**: You say you can ask Roku. You mean Avatar Roku?

**Aang**: Yeah, something wrong?

**Azoka**: Well, not really. It's just that, Avatar Roku died _over _100 years ago. How are you suppose to talk to him?

**Aang**: I have to be in the Avatar State to do that.

Azoka thinks for a moment to herself

**Azoka**: Well, is there any chance I could talk to him?

Aang thinks to himself

**Aang**: Well, Katara told me that you could go into the Avatar State.

**Azoka**: But I don't know how to go back, on purpose.

**Aang**: Me neither. maybe when the time's right, the answer will come to us

Suddenly, Everyone heard a scream coming from an ally. Everyone rushed to whoever needed their help. When they got there, they soon figured out that it was Jet who screamed, from Katara attacking him.

**Azoka**: (It's Jet)

**Sokka**: Oh look who popped up. Jet.

**Jet**: Please stop. I've changed I swear!

**Katara**: Yeah, like I'll ever believe you again.

Toph walks up to Jet and touches the wall beside him.

**Toph**: He's telling the truth.

**Aang**: How do you know?

**Toph**: His heart and breathing is calm. When people lie, their body tends to have a physical reaction.

**Katara**: No! He's tricking us!

Katara starts to draw water from her pouch

**Katara**: RAH!

**Jet**: I think I know where Appa is!

Katara stops causing the water to drop on the ground

**Aang**: You know where he is?

**Jet**: Well, I believe so.

Katara looks at jet with anger. Aang turns to Katara

**Aang**: Katara, I know this is hard, but we have to trust him. We have no choice.

Katara looks down on Jet, then turns around.

**Katara**: Fine.

Katara turns around

**Toph**: Hmph. Whatever you did to Katara isn't going to go away that easily.

Jet looks down in shame

**Jet**: I don't blame her.

**Toph**: Eh

Jet Gets up and walks beside Katara. Then he turns around to everyone else

**Jet**: I'll show you the way.

Jet starts walking and Aang and Sokka follows after. Azoka catches up to Jet and starts to walk beside him. Afterwards, Katara looks at everyone in a glance, and starts walking with them. Toph then follows Katara.

**Azoka**: Jet, is that you?

**Jet**: Uh, yeah?

**Azoka**: Why were you calling Mushi and Lee Firebenders at the stop on the monorail?

**Jet**: What are you talking about? I never said that. Ba Sing Se is safe from the war. Why need to worry about something like that.

**Azoka**: Okay...(What's up with him?)

Everyone keeps walking to a dilapidated warehouse only filled with hay.

**Jet**: This is the place.

**Sokka**: What? But nothing's here except for hay.

Sokka picks up white clumps of hair

**Sokka**: and white clumps of hair.

Sokka looks away, but then he realized that it wasn't ordinary clumps of hair, it was Appa's. Sokka looks at it with big eyes now knowing he found a lead to Appa.

**Sokka**: He was here!

Everyone rushes to Sokka. Toph takes the hair from Sokka's hands and rubs it.

**Toph**: He's right.

Toph then hands the hair to Aang. Aang gently touches and feels Appa's hair in grief

**Aang**: We missed him

An old man suddenly shows up. Frankly he was there the whole time sweeping the warehouse.

**Old Man**: I sure don't. I got tired sweeping all this hair from the beast day by day.

Aang looks up at the Old Man, in surprise.

**Aang**: You've seen Appa? Where is he? Where did the take him?

Old Man: To Whale Tail Island. (that sounds about right). Some merchant purchased the beast.

Aang's smiles disappears and confusion moves in.

**Aang**: Wait, where's Whale Tail Island?

Sokka pulls out his map to locate the island, but once he found it, he was surprised as Aang was.

**Sokka**: Far, very far.

Everyone except Jet and the Old Man gathers around Sokka as he lies the map down for a closer look at it.

**Sokka**: It right here near the South Pole.

**Katara**: I could take weeks to get to the end of the Earth Kingdom.

**Aang**: I don't care.

Aang stands up.

**Aang**: We'll do whatever it takes to find Appa.

Everyone looks at each other in such a deep feeling of doubt, but looks at Aang with confidence otherwise.

**Sokka**: Alright, but we better go today.

Everyone stands up as Sokka roles up the map. Aang smiles at everyone.

**Aang**: Thank you guys.

**Old Man**: A fine vacation at an Island sounds heavenly right now.

**Katara**: Don't you have sweeping to do.

The Old man grumbles

**Old Man**: No one care for old sweepy anymore.

Everyone starts to walk at the exit of the warehouse.

**Jet**: Let me come with you.

Katara turns around in rage.

**Katara**: We don't need your help!

**Jet**: Why won't you trust me.

Jet walks away with Sokka and Aang

**Katara**: Gee, I wonder.

She says sarcastically.

**Katara**: Hmph

**Toph**: Did he use to be your boyfriend?

Katara looks at Toph

**Katara**: what? Of course not.

Katara quickly turns the other way

**Toph**: I can tell you're lying.

Katara looks at Toph once more and storms off to join with the rest of the group

**Toph**: Hmph, typical.

Toph begins walking to join the rest of the group.


	14. Lake Laogi's Discovery

As they were walking, Toph suddenly feels 2 people walking behind them.

**Jet**: No one should be able to find us here.

**Toph**: Uh, hate to break it to ya but, someone's been following us.

Everyone looks back and soon realize that it was Smeller Bee and Long Shot.

**Smeller Bee**: Jet!

Both Smeller Bee and Long Shot rushes to Jet. Smeller Bee wraps around Jet for a quick second and backs away.

**Smeller Bee**: Where have you been Jet? I thought the Dai Li took you away.

Everyone looks at Jet in confusion.

**Sokka**: What? What do you mean the Dai Li took you away?

Jet panics as everyone stars at him.

**Jet**: What? What are you talking about?

**Smeller Bee**: We saw it with our own eyes Jet.

**Jet**: You must be insane. No one took me away!

Toph walks to where Jet and Smeller Bee were standing and touches the ground beside each other.

**Toph**: They're both telling the truth.

**Aang**: That's impossible. One of them has to be lying.

**Toph**: We'll they must have been a pretty good liar then.

**Sokka**: They both think they're telling the truth eh? This could mean one thing. Jet's been brainwashed.

He points to Jet

**Jet**: What! You guys are all insane!

Everyone gathers around Jet

**Jet**: Get away from me!

Jet backs up on a wall. Everyone gets closer and closer, blocking all exits for Jet to escape. Next thing he knows, Jet is tied up to a wooden chair in a dark room with a candle litting the room. He see everyone is around him.

**Jet**: Where did you brought me?

**Sokka**: To an empty storage room. What luck we found this place out of no where.

**Aang**: Do you remember anything before they brainwashed you Jet?

**Jet**: N-No. All I remember walking down the street.

**Smeller Bee**: Don't you remember how the Fire nation took your home Jet? How they burned your village to the ground?

**Jet**: I-I….

Jet starts having flashes of his village engulfed in flames and a man's face staring at young Jet in pity. Then the flashes stop. Jet shakes his head.

**Jet**: I told you, I'm at peace. There is no war.

**Toph**: Maybe we can, _jog_ your memory with a little, Rock Therapy.

Toph cracks her knuckles

**Katara**: Or I can just do this.

Katara walks behind Jet, draws water of her pouch, and holds her hands closely to Jet's head. The water around Katara's hands starts to glow. Jet closes his eyes.

**Toph**: Awe man. I really did want to try out that Rock Therapy. I hear it works wonders if you do it right.

**Azoka**: Do it right?

**Toph**: Yeah, if you did it wrong, then let's just say that _jogging your memory _won't become a problem anymore.

**Azoka**: Oh.

Jet opens his eyes and Katara stops the treatment.

Jet: what just happened? Where am I?

**Smeller Bee**: Jet's are you okay?

**Jet**: Smeller Bee? Long Shot?

**Smeller Bee**: Jet!

Long shot smiles

Smeller Bee and Long Shot runs toward Jet and gives him a big hug.

**Smeller Bee**: I thought you've forgotten us.

**Jet**: Why would I forget my friends?

Aang then walks up to Jet and Smeller Bee and Long Shot backs away.

**Aang**: Do you remember anything about the place they took you to brainwash you?

**Jet**: Not exactly, but I do remember seeing a large lake

**Katara**: Do you remember what's it called

**Jet**: Uh, um….L-

**Sokka**: Lake Laogai!

**Toph**: Wait, how did you know the name?

**Sokka**: I read a brochure about Ba Sing Se. Believe it or not, they do have some pretty interesting stuff like that-

**Toph**: Uh Sokka? We have more important things to talk about then a tour around Ba Sing Se.

Sokka looks at Toph with his "stink eye" and continues.

**Sokka**: Anyways, I read about it before. Maybe that's where they're keeping Appa.

**Aang**: Then it's settled. Gang, we're heading to Lake Laogi!

**Toph**: So much for Whale Tail Island. That sounds relaxing about now.

**Katara**: Toph, like you said before, we have more important things to do.

**Toph**: Well sorry, for complaining. Remember, I still didn't get a mini vacation pick.

**Sokka**: And you still won't.

**Toph**: HMPH!

Azoka, astonished at the results of her healing, walks up to her slowly and grabs her attention

**Azoka**: Katara, is it okay if you can try to regain my memory?

Katara looks at Azoka, confused at her request; not knowing before that Azoka lost her memory

**Katara**: I can try

Jet moves out of the way to make room for Azoka to have the seat.

**Katara**: Just try to relax

Azoka takes one deep brath before Katara surrounds her hand with water and touches the temples of Azoka's head. She slowly makes small circles with her hands to detect any blockage in Azoka's brain. Her hands stop a specific place in the cerebral area and makes an unsure face to her discovery

**Katara**: This blockage, it's been here for a while, years maybe. There's something about it that's different than any normal memory loss. It's more, spiritual.

Katara removes her hands from Azoka's cerebral area and returns her water back into her pouch

**Katara**: I'm sorry Azoka, but that mental blockage is far different than a physical obstruction.

**Azoka**: It's fine. I sort of knew that it wasn't a normal thing anyways.

Everyone looks at Azoka in pity for her circumstance. Azoka notices the many stares she's given, and tries to change the mood.

**Azoka**: We should, try to look for Appa now.

And by that, everyone walks out of the room and began making their way to Lake Laogi. As they were walking, they're fatigue begins to take to best of them.

**Sokka**: Man, I really miss Appa.

Sokka falls on his face

**Aang**: Get up Sokka. I know we're getting closer

Sokka gets up

**Sokka**: How much longer?

**Jet**: About 5 more minutes

**Sokka**: You said 5 minutes, 5 minutes ago! ARG.

Toph stopped at her tracks

**Katara**: What's wrong Toph?

**Azoka**: We're here.

They all look to see the Lake.

**Jet**: This is the place

**Sokka**: Huh. Looks different from the brochure.

Aang rush to the water, and looks for Appa

**Aang**: Where is he? Where's Appa?

**Jet**: They're keeping him in a Cell below the ground.

**Smeller Bee**: I hope he's alright, for your sake Aang

**Aang**: Thank you

**Mysterious voice**: Me too.

Everyone looks back to see it is Long Feng.

**Katara**: You!

**Long Feng**: I see you have discovered the Lake

**Aang**: Where is my bison!

**Long Feng**: That, is classified information. But tell you what, If you could beat me, then I'll try not to hurt your bison, as much.

Aang flies in the air and slam down on the ground causing a giant earth wave.

**Aang**: What are you waiting for?

Long Feng laughs

**Long Feng**: Good choice.

Long Feng smiles with sickening evil.


	15. Reuniting and Seperation

**Long Feng**: But, before we battle, let's make things interesting.

Someone else steps out of the shadows. It was Cǎo in a Dai Li uniform

Azoka in surprised

**Azoka**: Cǎao! I thought I-

**Cǎao**: What? Finished the job? It takes more than just static to get to me.

Katara turns to Aang

**Katara**: That was the guy me and Azoka ran into earlier.

**Azoka**: You've been part of the Dai Li the whole time too.

**Cǎao**: But of course. I wouldn't be wearing this if I'm not.

**Azoka**: But the monorail, and the brainwashing.

**Cǎao**: I was behind the whole thing. Those people cooperated well.

**Azoka**: Why you-

**Long Feng**: Cunning and cold. No wonder he's my Right Hand man.

Azoka cools her anger and shoots a massive gathering of electricity and Long Feng.

While they brawl, Zuko disguises himself as the Blue Spirit and search for Appa at the lake. He crawls and runs to avoid being caught until, he reached the cage where Appa is held. Appa bellowed at the sight of Zuko in fear.

**Zuko**: Now, what am I going to do with you?

Zuko succumbs to deep thought. He think's that if he catches it, he'll find Aang and restore his honor. If he releases it, then he'll keep peace within himself. He makes his decision. He walks closer and closer to the cage, but Appa takes steps further from him. He grads his broadswords from behind, take one on each hand, and slice the lock in half. He opens the cage and Appa walks out. Appa licks him with great appreciation for letting him out. Appa walks the edge of the prison and flies off the search for Appa. Zuko looks at Appa as he flies off for his search. Zuko exit the lake and into the city again. The fight continues with the gang, Cǎao, and Long Feng. Katara bends water from the lake and whips it toward Cǎao, but then he creates and earth wall which later gets destroy from Toph following an air slice from Aang. Long Feng shoots giant rocks at Sokka, but he dodges them as Jet sliced the rocks with his hook swords and throws his boomerang at him, but he misses and Sokka catches it once the boomerang came back. Cǎao and Long Feng both slams their fists on the wall of the cave to close the walls in, but Toph and Aang earthbends ramps toward the wall the prevent it from closing, and both Azoka and Katara lightningbends and waterbends right toward Caǎo and Long Feng, but both bends a shield to block the attack. Sokka and Jet rushes toward Cǎao and Long Feng as they lower their shield. Sokka swings his machete at Cǎao, but Cǎao grabs it with his rock gloved hands, while Jet swings his hookswords at Long Feng. Long Feng and Cǎao looks at each other with a look that say it all, but suddenly, the let go of their opponents' weapons and raised their hands in surrender. Everyone was shocked at their actions. Too shocking to be believable.

**Long Feng**: We surrender.

**Toph**: No way….

**Katara**: That's a lie!

**Cǎao**: If I were you, I'll would strike now rather that standing in disbelief.

**Jet**: It'll be my pleasure.

Jet raises his hookswords at Long Feng with rage, but he was stopped at the sight of a giant boulder at the ceiling, held be Long Feng. Cǎao looks at the boulder in shock, as if he never knew it was there, and he didn't.

**Cǎao**: No!

Long Feng releases the boulder, crushing Jet under it.

**Everyone**: JET!

They rush to Jet's aid as Cǎao immediately rushes to Long Feng, grabbed his hands, and twisted them behind his back, thrusting Long Feng into the cave walls. He handcuffed him with his rock gloves.

**Cǎao**: You're under arrested.

**Long Feng**: Fine with me

As soon as he said that, a whole group of Dai Li agents appear at the lower hallway of the cave. Cǎao releases Long Feng off the wall and walks toward the Dai Li agents. He looks back at his enemies with shame as he sees Katara trying to heal Jet. He turns around and the Dai Li closes the cave with earth bending.

**Smeller Bee**: Jet…hang in there.

Jet grunts.

**Jet**: It's no use….

**Katara**: Don't say that! All I need to do is…

Katara thrust her hands to Jet's diaphragm, but before she could go any further, Jet grabs her wrist.

**Jet**: Katara, I'm sorry…..

**Katara**: No, Jet.

All of a sudden, the cave started the shake.

**Sokka**: What's happening?

**Toph**: Those Dai losers trying to crush us!

**Aang**: We need to get out of here!

**Katara**: what about Jet? He can't move.

**Jet**: Leave…..me…..behind. I'll only slow you guys down.

**Azoka**: You can forget about that. We're not leaving you behind.

**Smeller Bee**: You're right. So, Long Shot and I will stay behind with Jet.

**Sokka**: What?

**Aang**: We just can't do that.

**Toph**: If we do then, you'll become the Pancake-d Fighters!

**Long Shot**: We're not going to leave him behind. Please, go on without us.

Everyone looks at Long Shot at disbelief at Long Shot, speaking.

**Toph**: Was it me, or did he just spoke..

**Long Shot**: Hurry!

Aang and Toph earth bends a hole from the side of the cave.

**Sokka**: Let's go!

Everyone rushes the hole except for Katara.

**Sokka**: Katara, what are you doing?

**Katara**: I just can't leave 'em behind!

Sokka takes Katara by her wrist. He looks at Katara in seriousness, but fearful.

**Sokka**: It's their decision to stay here. We have to honor that.

Katara takes one last glimpse at the three, and runs away with the rest into the hole. As soon as Katara runs in the hole, boulders closes the opening to where Jet, Smeller Bee, and Long Shot are. They kept running as the rocks fall all over, threatening to crush a soul beneath it. Aang and Toph earth bends harder and harder as the seconds go by until they see a glummer of light at the end of they're man made tunnel. Aang and Toph bends the hole wider until they're sunken in light. They rush out the cage.

**Aang**: We made it to the lake!

**Sokka**: Great, but how are we going to get out of here now?

Suddenly a giant white dot files toward them. It bellowed, and it was heard as none other than Appa.

**Aang**: Appa!

Sokka in surprised at the sight of Appa

**Sokka**: Wow, that's convenient.

Appa flies down to their level and awaits them to get on. Everyone climbs on Appa's back, and they fly off from Lake Laogi.

**Aang**: Appa…

**Sokka**: Ah we miss ya! And at the nick of time too.

**Toph**: I can rest my feet, yay.

**Azoka**: So this is the Sky Bison, Appa. Guess you weren't lying at all.

Appa bellows. Even Momo's chatters with joy. However, Katara didn't speak at all

**Sokka**: What's wrong? You haven't say anything about Appa. Even Momo's happy.

**Katara**: We left them behind….

Everyone looks depressed.

**Aang**: It was their decision to stay. All we could've done was to do as they wish.

**Sokka**: As long as they're together, it wouldn't be a problem.

**Toph**: They're probably crawling out of a hole or something, laughing about this whole thing. Ha! That's what I would do.

**Katara**: I won't let their pain be in vain.

She turns to Aang.

**Katara**: Aang, as soon as we land in Ba Sing Se, I'm going to the Earth King and tell him everything. Even about the Invasion plan.

Aang looks at Katara in awe

**Katara**: Maybe, they'll actually listen to us this time around.

**Toph**: Well, good luck with that.

**Azoka**: I'll go with you-

**Aang**: No need for that

Azoka looks at Aang in confusion.

**Azoka**: And why is that?

Aang pulls off the tied note on Appa's horns and and gives it to Azoka. She opens up the letter with curiosity and skims through the paper.

**Aang**: Apparently, we're gonna see a man named Guru Pathik to practice properly crossing over to the Avatar state.

**Azoka**: But isn't that Avatar stuff?

**Katara**: Of course.

**Sokka**: Katara told us you went into the Avatar state_. _So maybe this guru can tell you why you're able to do all only the Avatar could do. Am I on the money?

**Aang**: Yeah, that sounds about right.

**Sokka**: Score one for the genius team!

Azoka looks at Sokka with amusement

**Azoka**: Maybe so.


	16. The Earth King

After their long battle at Lake Laogi, the gang settles at a piece of land at the edge of the lake to recalibrate before going to the earth king palace. Everyone hangs out and mingle with each other. Azoka joins everyone else finishing discussing the plan to get through the royal guards.

"So Azoka, it looks like you're gonna stick with us for a while." Toph says

"I guess so" Azoka smiles

"While we're not doing anything, let's get a few things straight. First thing, how are you able to get into the Avatar State? You're not the Avatar." Sokka pauses *gasp* "Unless we're in a parallel universe when Aang has a twin sister!"

Aang and Azoka looks at Sokka with amusement, then looks at each other

"Get it together meat-for-brains! I don't think that's the case." Toph exclaims

"Actually, I don't know how or why I cross into the Avatar State. Every time I exit out, I gain memory back from my past."

"Interesting. Aang, have that ever happened to you?' Sokka asks

"Not that I know of." Aang replies

"Strange. We'll just have to talk about it later." Sokka adds

"Later?" Katara asks

"We have to go to the Earth King as soon as possible and tell him everything before the Dai Li gets there"

"Are you still hung over by that cactus juice?" Toph replies

"Can't we just leave and forget about all of this?" Katara asks

"Not of if we're leaving the only chance to stop the Fire Nation. Look, we're on a roll. Maybe luck can be on our side one more time." Sokka

"I'm with Sokka on this one." Aang says

"Yeah, me too. I mean he is right, we're on a roll." Azoka replies

"See? She's in the right spirit! We better get going if we'll get there in time." Sokka says

"UGH!. Fine…" Toph responds

Everyone boards on Appa's back and flies off the small piece of land

"I think we're making a big mistake. We should turn back while we still have the change." Katara says

"I agree it sugar queen. Why waste our time on someone who's only going to listen on his soon-to-turn-against right hand man?" Toph asks

Sokka takes a few seconds to think of an idea that'll win the attention of the Earth King.

"Maybe, we can show him Lake Laogi. That'll show him that the Dai Li is up to no good" Sokka responds

"That may explain the brainwashing and the air bison-napping, but what about the drill? He never leaves the castle." Katara asks

"That's a good question. We'll just have to see until then."

Suddenly, a large boulder shoots past the gang from the ground. After that one, more start filling the air.

"What are those?" Aang exclaims

"Land to Sky missiles! Everyone take cover!" Sokka answers

Appa swings right and left to avoid the flying dangers from the ground. One of the missiles hits one of Appa's legs causing him to fly lower and lower until he reaches ground level. Appa sweeps over many missile launchers to catch them off guard before landing. Everyone hops off of Appa's back and fights off the royal guards with their bending and projectiles. All except Azoka.

"Azoka, how come you're not doing anything?" Toph asks

"I wish I could, but I might kill someone." Azoka responds

Azoka dodges the rocks and flying debris. A giant boulder from the top of the large flight of stairs was launched toward the group. Azoka saw the rock and lightningbends the rock in half dodging the gang and Appa.

"That was close." Azoka whispers

"C'mon!" Sokka exclaims

Everyone runs to the base of the stairs stopping, blocking, and attacking the royal guards. Toph flatten the stairs as more rocks flings toward them from the top. Aang and Toph lifts everyone using earth toward the top of the stairs. Once they reached to the top, everyone fights off the last remaining guard until they've enter into the palace.

"Alright, find the biggest fanciest door. That might be where the Earth King is" Sokka says

"They all seem pretty fancy and big to me." Aang replies

"Toph, can you sense the Earth King anywhere?" Sokka asks

"How should I know, I'm still voting we should leave this place." Toph responds

"Then we'll just keep moving forward" Katara adds

She waterbends the front door open and the gang continues on. The groups stops at a sight of a giant decorated door.

"Okay, this has to be where the Earth King is" Sokka says

Sokka runs toward the door and attempts to kick the door open

"FLYING KICK!" Sokka yells

After impact, he falls to the ground in front of the door. It has proven to be a failure.

"Look out!" Aang yells

Sokka moves out of the way before Aang released a powerful gale wind to open the door. The door flies opens and falls to the ground. The gang rushes in the throne room where the Earth King stands in front of his throne. A figure walks from behind him. It was Long Feng.

"Long Feng!" Katara exclaims

"(I thought Co arrested him)" Azoka thought

"Who are you, and why did you just busted through my door with such a barbaric manner?" the Earth King asks

"We're sorry your highness. We came to tell you something very important about the war." Sokka explains

"War? What war?" The Earth King asks

"There's a war happening outside and inside Ba Sing Se that Long Feng haven't been informing you lately." Aang adds

"Is this true Long Feng?" Earth King asks

"Of course not your highness. Why would you believe in someone who's beaten your Royal Guards first hand, broke in the palace, and abruptly walk in here with no permission what so ever?" Long Feng answers

"Hate to say, but he has a point." Toph replies

Everyone drops their weapons to the ground.

"See, you can trust us your Worthiness" Aang says with a smile

"Guards, take them away immediately!" The Earth King says

"Uh yeah. We kinda beat all of your guards." Toph adds

"Oh that's right. Long Feng, arrest the avatar and his friends!" Earth King replies

"With pleasure." Long Feng responds

"Wait! What if we were to show you evidence of this conspiracy?" Azoka exclaims

"How?" asks the Earth King

"We could personally fly you to Lake Laogi, and the site of the drill." Azoka answers

"Fly you say? Alright, I've give you a chance." Earth King answers

"But your highness, you can't possibly take this under consideration." Long Feng complains

"Why not? Besides, I need to get out of this palace anyways. Lead the way!"

And before we know it, everyone awaits to arrive at Lake Laogi on Appa's back. After they landed on Lake Laogi, The King was shown the truth behind the lake. Afterwards, he was flown to the site of the drill. Soon after, they landed to the top of the city walls.

"Dai Li. arrest Long Feng and send him to the catacomb prison" Earth King orders

Long Feng was bound in rock cuffs and was sent away immediately

"Looks like Long Feng is long gone!" Sokka exclaims

Sokka takes a deep breath

"Yeah, I've been waiting to use that."

After the ordeal, everyone returns to the palace for a hearing from the King

"I am deeply sorry for everything that has happened" the Earth King says

"It's not your fault. Long Feng's been fooling us all." Azoka responds

"So about the war, your highness, we have gathered vital information that can potentially defeat the Fire Nation. A solar eclipse, only a few months away. It's literally the darkest day of the Fire nation because during the eclipse, firebending is futile. This maybe our only chance to strike and we need the support of Ba Sing Se to carry out this mission." Sokka explains

"I see your point. You have our full support!" the Earth King replies

Everyone cheers for the great news. A royal messenger walks into the room with a wooden box at hand

"Your highness, we've got a few things for your guests" he says

He walks over to a tables and sets the box down. The gang surrounds him as he opens the box. Inside the box were letters and papers still in their casings.

"Look, they're letters, to us!" Sokka exclaims

"That creeper's been intercepting our mail." Toph adds

The messenger gives out letters from the box to their rightful owners.

"Look Toph, a letter from your mom." Katara says

She opens the letter and begins reading its contents to Toph.

"She said she's in the city, and that she wants to see you!" Katara reads

"Really? I can't believe it." Toph responds

"Look, it's another letter from Guru Pathik" Aang says

Azoka walks by his side and reads the letter with him

"It says he wants us to come to the air temple to train with him immediately." Aang says

"Sounds good." Azoka responds

"So, is there anything in there for me and Katara?" Sokka asks

"I'm sorry, that's all I had." the messenger responds

"Oh." Sokka saddens

"However, I did get this battle report" the messenger says as he gives a scroll to Sokka.

Sokka opens the scroll and begins reading it.

"It reads that their a small fleet of ships heading toward here and is said to have come from the water nation, it's dad!" Sokka exclaims

"I can't believe it. Everything's going on so fast." Katara says

"See? I told ya. luck is on our side!" Sokka adds

Another messenger attends to the Earth King and gives him yet another piece of information.

"It seems that a band of warriors have arrived here in Ba Sing Se. They claim to know the Avatar" the Earth King says

"That must be Suki and the Kyoshi warriors." Sokka responds

"It's looks like things are turning out for the better." Azoka says

"We shall give them a hero's welcome. And if you like, one of you can join the meeting of the five generals to discuss the plans" the Earth King adds

"That would be great! The Fire Nation is going down!" Sokka exclaims

An hour has passed and everyone went their separate ways for the time being. Toph went into the city to visit his mom, Sokka reunited with his dad, Katara attends to the meeting, and Aang and Azoka flies to the Eastern Air Temple to meet Guru Pathik. It seems that the gang was blessed with good news. But it's an invitation to something sinister to be cast down. That maybe, thing aren't what they seem and that their luck might take a turn for the worst. A Dai Li agent visits Long Feng's cell to deliver his food. He opens a small compartment and slides his food into his cell. The Dai Li agent reveals his face to Long Feng. It was Co. "The Dai Li will always be loyal to you, sir." he says. Co walks away from the cell. Long feng takes a bite of his roll in smirks devilishly thinking of his future plans to dominate the impenetrable city.


	17. The Crossroads of Destiny

After receiving a letter from her mom, Toph takes a ride to the rich part of town to reunite with her. She hops out of the carriage and walks toward the door as the carriage gallops away. She touches the door and takes a deep breath. When she grabs the handle, the door swings open without stopping. It was presumed to Toph that the door wasn't locked. She walks in feeling the vibrations in her surroundings to pick up her mom.

"Mom?" Toph said

In a split second a large steel cage was dropped on Toph, locking her inside.

"Hey! Who you think you're dealing with?"2 shadows walks out of the darkness and into the light. It was Master Yu and Xin Fu. "A runaway." Yu answers

Hundreds of miles away, Aang and Azoka are riding Appa to the Eastern Air temple to meet Guru Pathik.

"What do you think he'll have us do?" Azoks asks

"Maybe have us go through a vision journey?" Aang answers

"Maybe."

"What do you think?"

"Hm? Maybe teach us how to channel our chi?"

"Make sense."

As their conversation come to a close, Appa descends toward the Eastern Air Temple where Guru Pathik is meditating. Aang and Azoka climbs off of Appa and walks toward Pathik awaiting him to respond

"It's nice to meet you, Avatar" Pathik says

Aang and Azoka bows in respect.

"We received your letter from Appa's horn." Aang says

"Good. It seems that Appa made it back safely." Pathik

Appa bellows with happiness

"I have a question" Azoka says

"Okay." Pathik replies

"Is it possible to have 2 avatars living at the same time?"

"No, but this is a special case. If you want the full answer, you mush seek the avatar that lived before Aang and you."

"Roku. We'll ask Roku in later time." Aang says

"Good, but before we start…" Pathik grabs 2 mortar and pestles and hands each one to Aang and Azoka "Drink this. It's an energy drink."

Aang and Azoka takes a sip of it. Aang immediately spits out the drink and looks at the mortar in disgust.

"This is gross! What in this?" Aang exclaims

"Onions and bananas." Pathik says smiling

"You know what." Azoka says "It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding?" Aang asks

"I've eaten things a lot worse than this." Azoka replies

Azoka finishes the drink, Aang slowly finishes afterwards. They both handed the mortar and pestle bask to Pathik and he sets it besides him.

"Let's begin the chi training." Pathik says

"Right." Azoka and Aang both say. During their hard training in chi flow, deception begins to spread across the Earth Kingdom. Katara is captured during a coup de tat and Long Feng and Azula overthrows the earth King. As training continues, Ba Sing Se's conditions worsens, and eventually, it catches up to Aang.

"Katara's in trouble. I can feel it." Aang says

"But Aang, we can't leave yet." Azoka says

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I love her" Aang gets up and begins to run. Azoka looks at Aang in amazement. She is touched what Aang said about Katara, and doesn't blame him for going after her.

"Wait, young Avatar, if you go now, you'll never pass into the Avatar State!" Pathik warns Aang

Aang pauses at his steps. He knew the decision that he is about to make can change everything for the worst, but he continues on anyways.

"Aang!" Azoka exclaims. "I should go too. There's no use to be trying if he's isn't around." Azoka get up and bows apologetically. "I'm sorry" Azoka then left after Aang.

"I hope he made the right choice. " Pathik said to himself

Aang and Azoka got on Appa and flies away from the only hope of crossing in to the Avatar State. Sokka is finally reunited with Hakoda and the rest of the water tribe men. As Sokka discusses the plan of invasion to Hakoda, a large shadow covers the fleet from the sky. The shadow becomes smaller and smaller until it is toppled over from Appa.

"Aang, what are you doing here? You're done already?" Sokka asks

"Not really. I think Katara's in trouble." Aang responds

Sokka turns to Hakoda in a worry manner.

"You should go Sokka." Hakoda says

Sokka exchanges a nod and boards Appa. As Sokka, Aang, and Azoka are riding Appa, a sudden noise comes from behind. They all look back and it was Toph 'skating' on giant earth scooters.

"Toph!" Azoka exclaims

Toph looks at Azoka

"How's it goin'? Toph responds "So, where y'all heading to?"

"The palace. We think Katara's in trouble." Aang replies

"Sugar Queen in danger, huh? We bette-" Toph trips over one of her earth scooters as she was talking. The three reacts with some surprise bantering. After the slip up, they continue onto Ba Sing Se. The gang rushes to the palace with their guard up and their expectations higher. They bust into the palace ready to battle, but was only fooled by the sight. The Earth King is shocked to see them in the palace. They explain their reason for their action. The Earth King claims that Katara is with the Kyoshi warriors at their home. Suspicion is aroused, but they all head to their half built guest place. Once they were there, they realize that no one was home, and the same suspicion arouses.

"They're not here…" Aang responds

"Oh no." Sokka add

Toph begin to move her feet toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asks

"Someone's at the door, and It's an old friend" she responds

Toph grabs the door handle and opens it. It was Iroh. Toph gives a friendly wave, and Aang and Sokka gives a surprised look. Azoka smiles at the sight however. It seems she remember him from the refugee ships. Iroh enters into the house and Toph closes the door.

"Mushi?" Azoka asks

"Mushi? He's name is Iroh. Uncle of prince Zuko, which happens to be our enemy." Sokka explains ending it with a high pitched voice

Azoka is in confusion of his explanation. She really never thought anything bad about Iroh or Zuko. She felt as if she knew that Iroh and Zuko weren't as bad as they are portrayed, even behind the fake names. Iroh walks up to Azoka in a reassuring manner.

"I apologize for any misunderstanding, but you see, my niece Azula is planning to take over Ba Sing Se. She has Zuko and Katara trapped somewhere at the palace."

"I knew my vision was true." Aang responds

"Wait, you lost me at Zuko..." Sokka comments. iroh knew that Zuko have done some terrible things to them, and doesn'r expect them to trust him of Zuko that easily, but he walks over to Sokka and rest his hands on his shoulders "I know that Zuko has done some bad things, but believe me, he has good inside him." Iroh resopnds. Sokka pushes Irohs hands off his shoulders and pushes him away. "Well let us know if he starts to show he's good on the outside too." he responds

"Sokka, we have to go to save Katara, even if we have team up with Iroh" Aang says

Sokka takes a minute to think, but in conclusion, he agrees with the statement "Fine"

"I have someone that can help us tell the exact location of their whereabouts." Iroh comments

Everyone walks out of the house to see a tied up Dai Li agent with a scar on his face. Toph binds him up and unties the handkerchief. The Dai Li agents reveals the location and about the coup de tat. All 4 then rush to the steps of the to locate the catacomb. After seconds of their arrival, Toph discovers the secret underground catacomb using her earthbending. The group splits into 2 to cover more ground. Aang and Iroh go underground to the catacombs, and Toph, Sokka, and Azoka all head to the palace. Once they reached to the top of the stairs, they see General How.

"It's General How" Sokka comments

Suddenly, the general was ambushed by a small team of Dai Li agents. Sokka, Toph, and Azoka immediately take cover to not get noticed.

"The Coup's starting. We need to hurry to the Earth King!"

After General How was captured, the trio rushes into the palace to warn then king about the current coup. As they reach to the doors, Azoka pauses and begins to look around for any more signs of the Dai Li. Sokka and Toph looks back and see why Azoka stopped.

"What's up?" Toph ask

"Remember what Mu- I mean, Iroh, said that Azula may be behind this coup?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should go look for her. Just in case she might sneak up on the Earth King."

"Good idea" comments Sokka

Azoka heads right to locate another entrance while Sokka and Toph continues inside the throne room. As she runs, she notices a small compartment that leads into the walkway to the throne room. The hole is covered with metal plates, so she removes them with one of her knives. She sets the plates down next to entrance and crawls through the hole. As she crawls, she sees 2 Dai Li agents. One of them is Co. Her eyes grew big at the sight of him in his green Dai Li uniform. She wishes he was on their side, but thing weren't what they seem. After they turn the corner, she busted the plates from the exit and continues through. She runs another entrance. She stops and slowly brings her head and upper body around the corner. She sees Azula grabbing the Earth King By his shoulder and a small flame on her fingertips. She knew if she made a move, she might put the king's life at risk. She takes a second glimpse at Azula, and for some reason, is drawn by her, as if she knew her, personally. She had the same feelings toward Iroh and Zuko. She ignores the feeling and remains in hiding as Dai Li agents take away Toph, Sokka, and the king to the prison cells. She runs back toward the cell rooms to let them out. Suddenly, a Dai Li agent turns the corner and sees Azoka in plain sight. He quickly makes his move and attempts to cuff her with his rock gloves. She dodges the cuffs and throws small throwing knives enhanced with lightning to bind the agent to the metal wall. She continues on to the cell room. Another Dai Li agent was seen locking away Toph, Sokka, and the king. The agent spots Azoka and attacks he more aggressive and the last one. She was hit with one of the rock fingers from the gloves. She lightingbends toward the agent, and the agent was knock to the ground unconscious.

"Azoka!" yelled a voice from a cell

Azoka runs to the cell door and sees the 3 inside.

"Do you have the key?" Sokka ask

She runs back to the unconscious agent and searches for a key. When she came across the key, it was melted down from the lighting bolt Azoka bended.

"Uh, it's kinds, melted away..." Azoka responds

"Watch out." Toph says

Azoka turns around and sees the metal door go airborne and smashes into the wall. Everyone runs outside of the cell and to the exit. Azoka follows.

"Wait! I'm not gonna leave Bosco!" the king exclaims

All 4 rushes back into the throne room to retrieve Bosco. Toph cuffed Ty Lee's hands and feet while she was teaching Bosco to walk on his 2 front paws. Mai witnesses and dismiss the act by 'seting free Bosco'. "Just take the bear..."she adds

The king rushes to Bosco as if he haven't seen him in a lifetime. he wraps his arms around Bosco and gave him a big hug. "Bosco!"he exclaims.

After the bear was retrieved, the 4 begins back on their path. They encountered trouble however, which slowed down their efforts to reach Appa. It was brushed aside and they were able to continue. During their run, Azoka begins to feel drained. She collapses to the ground unconscious. "Azoka!" Everyone surrounds her and tries to revive her, but she wouldn't.

"Is she going to be alright?" ask the king

"I don't know. Help me carry her to Appa." responded Sokka

The king and Sokka carries Azoka to Appa and gently lies her across his saddle. Sokka checks for a pulse, but doesn't feel one.

"She's, gone." Sokka says

"What?" Toph screams "She just can't die like that!"

Everyone is in total shock. Sadness blankets over the remaining few of the gang. Suddenly, water comes from underneath Appa. It was Katara and Aang, unconscious in Katara's arms. Katara was in tears as she was holding Aang. She carried her to Appa and gently set his head down on Appa's saddle. She took the vile of water she was given at the North Pole and took it out of her pocket. She opens it up and created a circle of light and places it at the spot he was critically hurt. There was no response from Aang. Katara, as the rest, begins to tear up over the loses of their friends. But suddenly, a glow from both Aang and Azoka shine bright for a moment. both of their lifeless bodies gains back color and consciousness. Katara is over joyed at the sight and clutches Aang in her arms. Everyone gives a group hug for their safety of their only 2 hopes in this world. However, the great city of Ba Sing Se has been conquered by the Fire nation. The king looks back at the destruction of the strongest city in the Earth Kingdom.

"The great city, has fallen..."


End file.
